


Against All Odds

by mileyisqueen1disforme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cancer, Depressed Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teenagers, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileyisqueen1disforme/pseuds/mileyisqueen1disforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' whole life has been spent in visits to a hospital and it really didn't bother him anymore. Louis hated going home, he hated the stares of pity. He hated feeling the sorrow on the skin of their hugs. </p>
<p>He hated what came along with his disease more than his actual disease. He was treated like he was fragile. He hated it until he met him,Harry. </p>
<p>Harry was the boy who gave up high dreams. And just like Louis he had had his share of visits to the hospital. Except there was a difference with their illnesses. While Louis had been diagnosed with cancer since he was four, Harry had been diagnosed with depression. </p>
<p>Both had a death wish until their world's collided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is just about both boys having a deadly disease and that maybe love makes life worth living. I'll be updating this every week.

**| Louis |**

Louis awoke to the silence of his hospital room. His eyes lingered to his mother slouched on the chair with her eyes shut in sleep. Straight away anyone could see the bags under her eyes.

Even while asleep she still looked tired. He always felt sorry that his illness took a toll on his mother, Jay.

His father had been long gone before they even knew Louis' gender.

Louis can't say he hated him for that because he'd rather him gone then have a father who didn't care for him. It must have miserable for Jay to be told that her precious son, who had only been the age of four, had cancer.

He can't really remember that day but he did remember how everything changed. School had became some sort of pity party.

He told them over and over again that it was alright yet they never believed him. They always just thought he was being brave.

He figured they were just shocked that a kid of his age could have such a terrible fate. He also realized they assumed he would die. Honestly he wasn't scared of death.

When it would come, it would come. He wasn't going to wait for it but he didn't shy away from the fact that he could die.

What people didn't realize was they could die any day too, his death was just in a different way.

They were all at risk so he never understood why they treated him so differently. He was still human.

Now being 17 he had made it for 13 years. He probably should see it as an accomplishment but it's not out of the ordinary.

People made it to 100 years so why should 13 matter? Before he could ponder any more a nurse in a dull purple uniform entered. Her hazel brown hair was swiftly pulled into a tight ponytail.

Her brown eyes warmed at him but didn't show signs of pity. They were just friendly. Her light olive skin looked well rested and she looked to be in her early twenties. She wasn't his usual nurse but he could live with that.

His usual nurse was an old lady with plain white hair. She had crinkles displayed on her pale skin. She had crystal blue eyes that showed she had lived a long life.

He loved hearing her caring voice speak of places she had gone. She was his best friend.

And quite frankly he wasn't ashamed to say that. Her name was Allison but she told him to call her Ali, she claimed it made her feel younger.

She was the only one who treated him no different. Where his mother had no care for his for grades, only health, she would give him lectures that after he got over this disease he would need good grades.

She treated him his age, like if she knew nothing of his sickness. That was his favorite thing of her. She made him responsible, he never hated her long speeches.

In some ways it was like she was his grandma. He didn't worry of her absence figuring she had gone visit someone important.

He realized the nurse was changing his I.V. when he chose to ask for her name because it felt uncomfortable not knowing what to call her.

"Gemma Styles, but you can call me Gem if you want." She smiled at him and he nodded. "Are you new here?"He asked curiously. "Yeah, started a week ago and you're my first real patient."

He wanted to asked where Ali was but he didn't want to seem rude. "Well congrats on getting a job here, the patients here are so kind, you'll love them."

From the time he'd spent here he met plenty of the other patients who had cancer as well.

He only got along really well with one of the other patients. He was only other best friend aside from Ali of course.

His name was Liam Payne. Liam first came here about five years ago. He still remembers how devastated Liam was but Louis helped him cope with the realization of what having cancer really meant.

Since then they've been best friends. Sadly Liam never gets to leave the hospital so Louis loves to visit. He can't imagine what'll be like if Liam was gone.

Liam had chocolaty brown hair that swirled into loose curls with dreamy light brown eyes. His birthmark on his neck always stood out to Louis.

He was taller than Louis but still younger. He was two years younger than Louis. Liam was smart for a ten year old.

He's still a big ball of sunshine, never lost hope. He and Louis have numerous conversations of what they want in the future.

Although Louis doesn't see a future for himself he does it to please Liam. Liam is like a little brother to him, Liam knows everything there is to know of Louis.

Around the age of 14 Louis told Liam he was gay and Liam confessed to Louis that he was Bi-sexual. Later they shared their first kiss together.

They told each other they wanted to make sure their first kiss was given by someone who truly loved them. It was a sloppy kiss but it had meant the world to them.

"Well I'll check up on you in about an hour, do you want a breakfast?" Louis rejected it saying he was still tired.

After she left he closed his eyes while Jay began to shake away. He didn't want to see her cry again.


	2. 2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**| Harry |**

_It's all my fault._ Those words swam and swirled around in Harry's mind in a repetitive motion. He heard the bitter shouts of the harsh voice of his father and the broken cries of his mother.

He knew his sister wasn't home yet because usually by now she would wander into his room. They would try distract each of the obvious.

But no, tonight he had to face it all alone. He stopped crying years ago, when he saw it didn't help. It didn't release some of the pain pent up on the inside.

He started self-harming around the age of twelve when his parents started fighting. He remembers how bad that year was.

He remembers the vivid feeling of wanting to die, only because he still feels it to this day. _They must be fighting about me!_ Harry thought bitterly as his skin itched to be split in two by the cold metal that had become his best friend.

But he didn't want to get bad like he had two years ago, when he was 14. He didn't want to disappoint his mother again.

He didn't want to get sent away to useless therapists or to a haunting rehab center. He wishes with all his heart that he had been born normal, but no, he had to be irregularly sad. Why? He did not know nor would he know.

He only knew of the pain and how to momentarily stop it. He stared at the gloomy clock on his bed stand. 3.54am and they weren't done.

It was the same every night yet they never seemed to run out of things to dispute about.

Thing after thing, it was like they had a gigantic list hidden somewhere. Sometimes he finds himself hoping they'd get a divorce already but thinking that seemed dangerous.

If it happened, his life would change, and it wouldn't be guaranteed to be a good thing. He found himself wrapping the blanket tighter around his body to fight off the urge to grab the blade hidden in a shoe box under his bed.

He always had a back up, some sort of assurance that it was there if needed. That if he relapsed his precious blade would only be so far.

So instead of giving into the crave he brought up his snow white hand and bit into it at full force. The pain seared through him and only the smallest of whimpers escaped. Biting himself proved to be just as effective as his blade but sadly it left no scars, not evidence of his outbursts.

In a way, it would be considered a good thing. It was after all easier to hide. Although no one really cared, no one saw his invisible tears, his silent screams or his scars that told a story.

He secretly wished someone would care but at the same time, he didn't want pity. No, he wanted love. Or to be loved. Unfortunately he wasn't lucky enough to be blessed like that.

Instead he had a father who hated his existence since he lost job. Constantly he would remind Harry how worthless he was, " _I wish I would have gotten you aborted, you useless twat_!" his father would boom. Day and night, his voice twirled in Harry's mind and Harry couldn't think.

He let himself succumb to those words, until he became them. Often his father would come home drunk and with another woman in his arms.

 

During these nights, his father would kick out his mum, Anne, out onto the couch. Harry cringed as the moans filled the dark silence of the house. Anne never said a word, never complained. Nothing. She acted like she was completely oblivious to it but Harry knew better.

He heard her cry, saw her act like tears hadn't just been pouring like a storm. It pissed Harry off endlessly yet he hid away like the wimp he was.

He hated himself for that. He hated himself for a lot, but that was on the top of the list. One day Harry was going to leave, he would break and he knew it would be soon.

How can you last if you don't want to live? Harry heard a thud and a loud wail follow it. "Fuc-k baby" his father moaned and he wanted to scream.

Disgust crawled on his body. He knew his father was forcing his mother into having sex with him. Harry wanted to go in there and tear his father apart.

Never had he hated his father, in fact he still loved him despite his terrorizing words, but Harry wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that he wanted his father to leave. He couldn't bring himself to say that he hated his father.

However, never had Harry hated himself more than in that moment. Instead of completing his minds' wish, he pulled the blanket over him like a shield and let the world melt away.

After all he was just Harry and what could Harry do?


	3. 3. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' sickness gets the better of him.

**| Louis |**

Bile rose up his throat and came out in uncontrollable gags. He hated how it burned and ached the back of his throat.

He hated throwing up, period.

Tears rolled freely down his cheeks and mixed in with the tiny chunks of already digested food.

His mother had ran to go get some food, and he had had a small portion of breakfast, wanting to make his mother happy, and now it was all coming back.

It was like a vengeful bitch, seeking revenge and taking it out on his sore throat. He heard his mother's foot steps, and her not so quiet "oh Lou."

It was the same process every time. She squat next time to him, rubbed gently --as if he was a fragile glass figure-- on his back. He had to admit the action did soothe his tense muscles but he just wanted the sickness to stop.

Sometimes had found himself wishing that he would die already, apparently not. His body just didn't want to let go.

There were dark moments were he would thrash around and beg Ali, his nurse, to kill him. To end the suffering and agony that came along with this. When he came into this world, this is not what he signed up for.

He couldn't wrap his mind around why God had chosen to curse Louis with this illness. Although those moments became rare and when they did happen, the doctors would sedate him, just enough to make him calm. Enough to pull him into a empty sleep.

Right now, he found himself wishing he had been sedated, unfortunately he knew he wouldn't,  couldn't be.

If he had there would be a risk that he'd throw up in his sleep which would lead him to choke on disgusting bits of bile leading him to a ridiculous but well deserved death.

Instead he was forced to make sure it was 100% out of his system and by now it usually was. But today seemed worse than others.

A long thirty minutes of puking his guts out dragged on, until he had no more. It was moments like these that he feared he would throw up blood, that would be a signal that his medication wasn't at the right proportion just yet.

He finally had no more to release. So he shakily, and with the help of his tearful mother, stood and walked to the spotless clean sink. He didn't have the strength to wash his teeth, so he just rinsed his mouth. What does he care?

Once finished, he paced slowly back to his bed. With slight difficultly, he crawled back into his hospital bed. He knew he would be receiving a pill to longer feel nauseous but all he wanted to sleep.

And it was finally what he got. Jay watched her son sleep, he looked so calm, so healthy. She sighed and continued to watch him. She wasn't ashamed of her son after all family is family but she wished he would have been blessed.

Jay sighed and walked out the room to where she could make a call. After a few rings she finally got ahold of Louis' step-dad, Mark. "Hey babe, how's he doing?"

As soon as Mark asked that she burst into tears. She hated crying but honestly she couldn't help it. She continued her conversation with him while Louis woke from a restless slumber.

He sobered up quickly when he realized he was alone in his room. His lungs let go an exasperated sigh.

He could die then and there and no one was there with him. Although part of him enjoyed the solitude he wish he had someone he could talk to.

Someone who would understand somehow and wouldn't burst into tears like his mother every time he used the word death.

His mother tended to censor out that word because apparently to her it made it all so real.

To Louis censoring it would be no better than telling him all he had was the flu; it was useless.

Everything was useless to Louis except for the few people he loved. But no one understood except maybe Liam but that was it.

The downfall of that was it was just Liam and he couldn't be with Liam 24/7.

Suddenly Louis decided once he was able, he would go visit the younger boy. He did miss him. Louis looked out the door wishing someone who walk in.

Anyone who would make life worth fighting for. His parents had let him go, as well did Liam, he just wanted someone. Who? He didn't know.


End file.
